Emo
by lallyzippo
Summary: Sakura has tried to win Sasuke's love, but has failed. She'll do anthing to win him over. Then a new idea presents itself...Oneshot.


**Yah, my friend asked me to draw an emo-Sakura, and I was just like, "Dude, Sakura would, like, NEVER be emo…" But then I got this idea…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do however, own Emokura.**

"…No." Sasuke turned around and walked off, making sure to do that whole emo-I don't-give-a-crap-if-you-die-tomorrow look in his eyes before he left. He honestly didn't give a crap if Sakura died tomorrow, really. She was just so _annoying_.

Sakura looked down, rejected. That had to be the tenth time he'd turned her down this week, which was a problem, since it was only Tuesday. This week, her strategy was to annoy him to death so that he'd go out with her. Last week she had tried to look as defeated as possible whenever he turned her down, hoping his humanity would kick in and he'd feel guilty enough to reconsider. Of course, he didn't.

She moped as she walked home. This whole ordeal…asking Sasuke out and getting rejected all the time was draining her emotionally. She just about beat Naruto within an inch of his life last week when he offered to take her since she looked so sad.

Ino always said her strategy of attraction was better. All Ino did was make herself look attractive, let Sasuke know she was interested, and sit back and wait for him to ask _her_ out. Sakura wouldn't be last, though. She wouldn't accept that. U.N.A.C.C.E.P.T.A.B.L.E. That's why she would ask Sasuke out _first_.

But so far her strategy hadn't been as great as she had originally thought it would be…

Sakura walked into her house into a daze, not noticing her mother's welcome voice. She opened the door to her room and flung herself onto her bed. Sobbing uncontrollably, she began to hit her pillow over and over and over. "What's so wrong with ME, huh?" she choked out between sobs as she mutilated her poor, defenseless pillow. "WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT ME? WHY AREN'T I GETTING DATE INVITES? WHY DOES SASUKE HATE ME? WHAT IF I START LIKING LOSER GUYS? WHAT IF I START LIKING LEE? WHAT IF A START LIKING **NARUTO**? OH, HEAVEN **FORBID**! WHAT IF THE MOON IS REALLY MADE OF CHEESE? BUT WHAT DOES IT MATTER? I'LL NEVER KNOW 'CAUSE NO ONE LOVES ME!"

She pulled out her nail file and started trying to cut herself. Of course that didn't work, so she just started screaming "ANGST ANGST ANGST!"

Then Sakura stopped her emo rant and blinked. "Wait…what am I _doing_?" She tossed the nail file over her shoulder and laughed. "Dude, I was almost _emo_ there for a second!" Then that's when she got her brilliant idea that never occurred to her before.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto randomly yelled into the air. Some birds flew overhead, irritated by the loud noise.

"Quiet, dobe," Sasuke said blandly. He no real interest in having Sakura ask him out again today.

"Eh?" Naruto gave him an annoyed look. "Why are you always picking on Sakura-chan, eh? Maybe you should stop trying to steal her from me, and let her heart follow its path!" Sasuke blinked at the total cheesiness of what his team mate just said. "She obviously loves me more," Naruto added in a small, smug voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his team mate's stupidity. He didn't like Sakura. He would not go out with her. She didn't make his life easy, especially since it was already difficult with that pedophile Orochimaru chasing him. Orochimaru was kinda possessive of him. Sasuke swore Orochi would kill anyone Sasuke showed interest in. He sighed. Wait…That meant if he went out with Sakura…

His train of thought was rudely interrupted by Naruto's pointing and gasping in the direction of the north side of the bridge. Sasuke casually looked over to the direction of Naruto's pointing finger…only to fall over out of total disbelief.

There was Sakura. At least he _thought_ it was Sakura. It was hard to tell with the black clothes, ripped arm-warmers, lip and eyebrow piercings, heavy-duty eye shadow, slouched posture, quiet demeanor, and total lack of emotion.

He just about screamed in horror.

"Hey, kids." Sasuke gained enough composure to look around and greet his sensei. "Sorry, I got lost on the road of life…Where's Sakura?"

Sasuke wordlessly pointed in Naruto's direction, hand shaking. All Kakashi had to do was look where Naruto's finger was pointing to…

"…"

Sakura looked up with disinterest.

"…Sakura?" Kakashi looked carefully.

"What's it to you?" she asked, all emotion devoid from her voice.

"…Are you on speed?"

Naruto just stared blankly and Sasuke keeled over.

"…What a dumb question," she replied, looking annoyed.

"…Have you been watching Oprah?"

"…No."

"Been reading any self-help books about how the universe is so much greater than us?"

"Maybe," she crossed her arms.

Then Kakashi looked around suspiciously and lowered his voice. "Have you been…considering that you may love Naruto, and or that the moon might be made of cheese?"

"…" Sakura stared at him.

Kakashi coughed. "Well then…class dismissed." He poofed away like only Kakashi can.

Sakura looked at her team mates, one at a time, then turned around and walked off saying, "I don't have time for you losers."

After she was gone, Sasuke managed to get back on his feet. "Wh-what…What'd Sakura _do_ to herself?"

Naruto's voice lowered. "She's been…emo-fied!" He gulped.

Sasuke twitched in fear.

"Now…she'll act like you!" Naruto got into fetal position and began to rock back and forth.

Sasuke zipped his head around. "What?"

Naruto was still in fetal position, so he took no notice of the question.

_I'm…EMO?_ Sasuke cringed and walked away, deciding to rethink his life.

After maybe, ten minutes Naruto got up and realized no one was there. _Oh gosh…I can't love an emo…Hm…Welllll, Hinata's pretty cute…_ He thought walking off.

* * *

Naruto, Emo Sakura, and Kakashi were all at the meeting spot, waiting for Sasuke.

Emo Sakura was beginning to fear that her plan had worked all too well…

Naruto was blabbing on about how cute his new girlfriend, Hinata, was…

And Kakashi was trying to come up with a plan on how to deal with TWO emos…

And then Sasuke showed up.

Everyone blinked.

"Heeeellllooo, my homies. What's up on this great day, provided to us by our mother earth?" Sasuke asked in this swanky voice.

"Er, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sakura blinked in confusion.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, at least I don't have two emos now," he remarked, admiring Sasuke's peace out headband, plain brown vest, many assorted bracelets, and tie-dye pants.

"Listen, uh- Kakashi Sensei dude, I'm goin' to a poetry bash tonight, you wanna come with? And Naruto, me my other swwwwanky buddies are gonna go out meditate with the trees, you game?" Then he looked at Sakura, ignoring the looks of disbelief from the other two. "Chick-girl…why you litterin'?"

Emo Sakura threw a cigarette butt on the ground and stomped on it. "Bite me, asshole," she snapped as she stalked off.

Sasuke looked after her. "What eatin' her?"

**THE END. Read and Review.**


End file.
